ღ A Breath Of Freash Air ღ
by Bow Ties And Hair Gel
Summary: Blaine gets sick, really sick. He may even need new lungs and Kurt doesn't know how to handle it. Rachel and Finn are there for support, but will that be enough to keep Blaine going strong and Kurt from losing it? ღ
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Tuberculosis **__**ღ**_

Kurt rolled over in bed, reaching for Blaine, but his hands only found air as they landed on the soft mattress. Kurt let his hands search around for a few minutes before opening his eyes, only to find Blaine missing.

"Blaine…?" Kurt mumbled through a yawn. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand. 3:00 AM… "Too early Blaine…" Kurt mumbled. Blaine had probably woken up to get some water, or to go watch TV because he couldn't sleep.

So Kurt rolled back over in bed and started to drift off, but the muffled sound of someone vomiting woke him back up. Kurt eyes flew open and he became worried. He quickly rose from the bed. "Blaine?" Kurt called out as he walked out of the room and down the hall a few doors.

The bathroom door was open a crack and light spilled out the opening. "Blaine?" Kurt gently opened the door to find Blaine keeled over the toilet, his face pale and clammy. His gray sweat pants and tee shirt were soaked with sweat and he was shivering uncontrollably.

"Shit, Blaine!" Kurt ran over and kneeled next to Blaine on the floor. He wrapped an arm around Blaine's waste for support, but it only made Blaine vomit into the toilet again. Blaine coughed hoarsely.

"Kurt…" Blaine mumbled, his throat dry and scratchy.

"I'm here, I'm here. Tell me what's wrong babe." Kurt took Blaine in his arms and gently rocked back and forth as he kneeled on the floor.

"M-my head hurts." Blaine stuttered, "And m-my chest." Blaine coughed harshly and moaned. Kurt kissed Blaine on top of his head and held him close. "I-it's s-so cold." Blaine whimpered. Kurt became more concerned as Blaine shivered in his arms. It was early August and 98 degrees outside, and Blaine was cold.

"Alright, why don't we get you out of here?" Kurt gently helped Blaine up from the floor. Blaine nearly fell, but Finn came rushing to the bathroom in time to catch him.

"Finn, what are you doing up?" Kurt asked as Blaine moaned weakly.

"I heard some noise from down the hall. What happened to him?" Finn asked as he helped Kurt carry Blaine to the bedroom.

'.*~ღ~*.'

After Kurt re-auditioned for NYADA and made it in, and Finn came home from the army, they moved in with Rachel in NYC, and since Blaine was done with school, he moved in with Kurt.

'.*~ღ~*.'

"I don't know. I found him puking in the bathroom." Kurt answered. They took Blaine and placed him on the bed. Kurt sat on the edge of the bed next to him, soothing back his soft curls from his clammy face while he went through a violent fit of painful coughs. "He's got a fever." Kurt looked up at Finn. "Can you go get the thermometer for me?" Finn nodded and ran to get the thermometer from the junk drawer in the kitchen.

As he ran past his and Rachel's room, he noticed the door was wide open and Rachel was missing from their bed. "Rachel?"

"Finn, why are you up? I was looking for you." Rachel came up behind Finn and wrapped her arms around him. Finn sighed with relief. At least he knew that she wasn't puking her guts out in the bathroom too.

"I have to get the thermometer for Kurt. I guess Blaine is like super sick or something." Finn broke away from Rachel's arms and turned to face her.

"Aww. Poor baby," Rachel said sincerely, "but why don't you go back to bed. I can get the thermometer. You look tired." He was, so Rachel kissed him softly on the cheek and sent him off to their room.

'.*~ღ~*.'

"Ok… thermometer… thermometer…" Rachel mumbled as she went through the junk drawer. "Ah! Thermometer!" She grabbed the thermometer and ran down the hall, tip toeing past her and Finn's room, and into Kurt and Blaine's bedroom.

Kurt was still sitting on the edge of the bed stroking Blaine's hair, but his expression worried Rachel as she tip toed in. "Thanks Fin- Oh! Rachel, you scared me." Kurt yelled. He quickly covered his mouth as Blaine moaned in pain. Kurt had forgotten about his headache. "Shit… sorry baby." Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's hair line and looked up at Rachel. Rachel handed Kurt the thermometer and apologized for scaring him.

'.*~ღ~*.'

"How is he?" Rachel asked. She looked over when she heard a loud groan escape Blaine's mouth.

"I think he's getting worse…" Kurt looked over at the shivering body in the bed. He put the thermometer under his tongue and waited until he heard it beep. "103… damn it. We have to call someone." Kurt looked up at Rachel.

"Who? I don't think anyone would be up at this hour."

"Then help me pick him up, we are taking him to the emergency room."

"Kurt is that really necessa-"

"He could have a heat stroke! It's the middle of summer and I _do not_ want to risk it!" Kurt yelled, making Blaine moan loudly.

"Ok… ok, calm down. I will help you get him out to the car, but let me go tell Finn I'm leaving." Rachel turned around and flicked on the light switch as she walked out of the room. Blaine moaned.

"Turn it off…" he wheezed.

"Blaine, come on. We are taking you to see the doctor, alright. He's gonna make you feel all better. I promise." Kurt reassured his boyfriend as Rachel walked back into the room with Finn.

"I'll help." Finn said sleepily. Together, the three helped Blaine maneuver down the hall to the elevator to the lobby of their apartment building and out to the parking lot. Finn sat Blaine on a bench while Kurt and Rachel went to get their car.

'.*~ღ~*.'

Finn looked over at Blaine. Dark circles were forming under his bloodshot eyes and he had a blanket wrapped tightly around him as he shivered. His face was clammy and pale and he sounded really congested. Finn put his hand on gently on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine winced and fell into a short fit of coughs. "You alright, buddy?"

Blaine just moaned and rested his head on Finn's shoulder. "I wanna g-go to b-bed…" Blaine mumbled.

"I know, I know… but the doctor is gonna make you better. I swear on my life." Finn rubbed Blaine's back to comfort him and noticed how warm he actually was. "jeez…" He mumbled to himself, and then noticed Kurt's SUV coming towards them. "Look, here comes Kurt and Rachel."

Blaine looked up, wincing at a cramp in his neck. "Kurt…"

Kurt hopped out of the driver's seat and helped Blaine into the back. He laid Blaine down in the back seat, allowing him to curl up into a ball. Kurt hopped into the back with him, resting Blaine's head in his lap. Finn jumped into the driver's seat and started the ignition, flooring on the petal and racing out of the parking lot.

'.*~ღ~*.'

"Kurt…" Blaine groaned.

"I'm here honey, I'm here. Just hold on, ok. We are going to the doctors right now." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's forehead, but recoiled in shock. "Damn it…" Kurt mumbled.

"What is it?" Rachel asked in a concerned tone.

"His fever is getting worse." He looked down at Blaine, bundled up in his blanket. "Babe, you have to get rid of the blanket." Kurt said, lightly tugging at the red comforter swaddled around Blaine. Kurt's heart broke when Blaine looked up at him, tears forming in his eyes.

"B-but I'm c-cold." Blaine whimpered, a tear rolling down his face. Kurt felt terrible, but he had to do it.

"I know babe, but you can't cover up anymore."

"W-why n-not?" Blaine said before getting and unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"You have a very high fever, sweetie. I don't want it to get worse." Kurt unraveled Blaine from the blanket as the car came to a halt at a red light.

"Kurt, I-I'm r-really cold." Blaine whined as another tear rolled down his face. He began to shake even harder than before, worrying Kurt.

"I know honey. I know…" Kurt looked down as Blaine suddenly came into a fit of coughs.

"Kurt, I-I think I'm g-gonna be-" Blaine was cut off as the nasty muck raced up his throat and onto the car floor, but this time, small specks of red came with it.

"Shit…"

"Is he alright?" Finn asked worriedly, trying to find a spot where he could pull over. Rachel turned around, but quickly turned away, disgusted. She was an actress and not a nurse for a reason…

"He's fine. He just threw up. Keep driving." Kurt said, stroking Blaine's damp, sweaty hair out of his face. What was going on inside of his boyfriend? Blaine moaned and rubbed his throat. "We're almost their baby."

'.*~ღ~*.'

After about another five minutes on the road, they turned from First Ave to East 26th St and arrived at Bellevue Hospital Center in Manhattan, the closest hospital to their little apartment.

"We're here babe." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, kissing it softly. Blaine moaned in response, curling up into a ball. "Finn, help."

"I'm coming." Finn unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of the driver's seat.

Finn helped Kurt get Blaine out of the car and dropped the boys and Rachel off at the door so he could find a parking spot.

'.*~ღ~*.'

"Kurt, I'm c-cold" Blaine whined as they entered the hospital.

"I know baby, I'm sorry" Kurt said to him softly, helping him walk towards the front desk. Blaine leaned on Kurt more as he started to feel nauseous. "Excuse me?" Kurt asked the nurse behind the counter.

She looked up as she chewed stridently on her gum. Kurt could smell the thick stench of cigarettes and liquor radiating off her pink scrubs. Blaine smelled it too, and it made him even more nauseous.

"My boyfriend has a high fever and I'm worried."

The nurse looked at Blaine for a moment and popped her gum, then turned back to Kurt. "Sit him down over there and I will go get someone." She said in high, nasally tone that made Blaine's head hurt. The nurse pointed to a row of seats with one of her long, neon pink acrylic nails, and then walked out from behind the desk and down the hall.

'.*~ღ~*.'

"Come on honey." Kurt soothed, practically carrying Blaine over to the row of chairs.

"What did Kitty have to say?" Rachel asked as Kurt sat down next to her.

"Kitty?"

"The nurse. She used to be a student at NYADA, but dropped out. We use to spend a lot of time together. I never found out why she left."

"I'm guessing this was before I came back into the picture?" Kurt asked

"Yeah." Rachel nodded and looked over at Blaine. "How are you feeling Blaine?"

Blaine moaned in response and buried his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt stoked his hair until he saw Kitty walking back down the hall with a doctor.

"Here, I found a docto- Rachel? Rachel Berry? Hey girl hey! It's been ages! So how you been?" Rachel could help but smile. She went to say something, but the doctor cut her off.

"That will be all Kitty." The man rolled his eyes and laughed a bit, then turned to the trio. "Sorry about Kitty. She's a bit… different. I'm Dr. Stahngun. What seems to be the problem?

"My boyfriend. He has a very high fever and I don't know what to do. He's been throwing up all night and his fever just keeps getting worse. It was 103 when I checked last at the apartment about 20 minutes ago."

"Alright, let me take him and I will run some tests." Dr. Stahngun, with the help of Kurt, led Blaine down the hall and into a small room. For the next hour, they would run some tests.

'.*~ღ~*.'

Finn walked in just as Blaine and Kurt were out of sight. "Hey, where are they?"

"Kurt is with Blaine while the physician is running some tests." Finn sat down and Rachel snuggled up to him. They sat and waited for some results.

. '.*~ღ~*.'

"Tuberculosis! What do you mean Tuberculosis!" Kurt yelled as Blaine moaned in pain.

"Mycobacterium Tuberculosis usually infects the lungs, causing a bad cough with blood, chest pain, high fever, chills, vomiting, and fatigue. It explains all of his symptoms."

"So what do we do?" Kurt said in a panicky tone.

"Well, I want to hospitalize him; try and treat it, but depending on how bad his tuberculosis is, I might put him on the donors list to get him new lungs."

"Wait… NEW LUNGS!" Kurt yelled. Blaine winced painfully. Blaine was completely oblivious to the conversation taking place. He was to out of it.

'.*~ღ~*.'

_**Authors Note **__**ღ:**_

_**This was supposed to be a one shot, but I got so caught up in it that if I continued this as a one shot, it would go on forever. So I am making it into a few chapters. I think 4 at the most. I have never had tuberculosis and don't plan on it, so I hope my research for this paid off and I got my facts right. If not, feel free to PM me or leave a remark about it with your review. Also I would like to thank Warblergleek123 for helping me with this chapter. I went brain dead for about a week, so she wrote about 2 paragraphs for me; my thanks to her. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "A Breath Of Fresh Air" as much as I did writing it. Chapter 2 is coming soon, as are updates to almost all of my stories. I am writing as fast as I can, and if I write any faster, you would all have to save me from my all consuming madness. **_

_**~Bow Ties And Hair Gel **__**ღ**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Hey! I just wanted to say, that my friend who helped me write the first chapter is NOT Warblergleek123, but Warblerklainegleek123. I forgot to add the KLAINE last time, but you should all read her stories too. They are TOTALLY AWESOME! Especially "Blaine's Dapper Breakage." It's my favorite. READ IT!**_

_**Chapter 2: The Andersons **__**ღ**_

Kurt walked back to the waiting room to get Rachel and Finn, a million things bouncing around in his mind. What if Blaine, _his_ Blaine needed new lungs? What if he needed them and didn't get them, and he died and Kurt was left to live a lonely life and never ever ever ever went on stage again because he was to broken and depressed without his one and only love… Blaine. What if Blaine just became one of those creepy memorials in the paper? _Morning Obituaries: Blaine Anderson, Age 19…_

"The Andersons…" Kurt had never thought about how this would even begin to effect Blaine's family. He had a glimpse into the future of what would happen if Kurt didn't call and they found out… "I have to call them!" Kurt ran back to the waiting room to get his phone and saw Rachel fast asleep in Finn's arms, Finn barely awake himself.

"How is he?" Finn mumbled as Kurt walked up to him, tears forming in his eyes.

"He is on his way to his hospital room… getting ready to have…. To have… Where's my phone…?" Kurt's face became contorted with sadness as he tried to hold back tears.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Is Blaine ok?" Finn asked, his voice thick with concern.

"I have to call his parents. I need my phone!" Kurt said in a panicky tone.

"Kurt?! What the hell happened to Blaine?!" Finn yelled, rousing Rachel

"What's going on….?" Rachel said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I can't find my phone!" Kurt yelled, tears rolling down his red cheeks.

"Kurt. Kurt, listen to me. You need to calm down. What happened!?" Finn asked again.

"I NEED MY PHONE! I need to call his parents…"

"Kurt, honey, calm down." Rachel soothed as she came to her senses.

"And Cooper… and… and-"

"Kurt! Calm down. It's ok, it's ok. Deep breaths." Rachel said, attempting to calm Kurt. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself enough to talk. "Now what's going on?"

"I have to call his parents…"

"And why do you need to call Blaine's parents?"

"B-blaine's got t-tuberculosis and he is getting his name on a donors list to get n-new lungs!" Kurt burst into tears again and fell to the floor. "I have to call Cooper… And his parents! I've never even meet his parents! They are probably going to think I am some monster for letting their son get sick… and… and-"

"Hey!" Rachel yelled as she dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around Kurt. "I don't think Blaine's parents will think you are a monster. None of this is your fault, ok? It just so happens that a lot of really bad things happen to some really nice people. It's just how the world works. Remember Quinn? She got hit by a truck. But you know what; she turned out to be ok, right? She got hit by a truck, and look at her now. She is becoming a very successful lawyer at Yale and is _walking_ around with Puck's engagement ring on her finger. I think Blaine will be fine. I know he will, and his parents are not going to think you are a monster. Even if Blaine has tuberculosis and needs new lungs or something, he will pull through. Right Finn?" Rachel looked up at Finn.

"Yeah. Blaine's tough. He's been through a lot of stuff. Slushies to the face, selfish older brothers… I could go on even longer, but you get the point."

"Yeah… I guess." Kurt said, standing back up and wiping away his tears. "So should I call his parents now?" Kurt asked, his eyes red from crying.

"Well, it's already 5:30, so why don't we go see how Blaine's doing, get you a cot, and get some sleep. We can call the Andersons in the morning, alright?" Finn said, patting Kurt gently on the back.

"ok…"

'.*~ღ~*.'

"He's right over there in room 104."

"Thank you." Kurt thanked the nurse at the nurse's station and walked over to room 104. He opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. Monitors and wires and tubes everywhere with a breathing mask over Blaine's face. Beside him on a little table sat a small chart with his information- name, age, sex, preference… that sort of thing.

"Oh…" Kurt gasped as he put his hand over his mouth, trying hard to fight back tears. He walked over to a little chair next to Blaine's bed and grabbed his boyfriends hand and squeezed it. Kurt felt a tiny smidgen of relief wipe over him as Blaine ever so softly squeezed back. Kurt smiled slightly, and then kissed Blaine's hand. "I'm here for you, baby. No matter what happens, ok?"

Just then, a nurse walked in. "Hello, I'm Carolynn and I will be you nurse today." The blonde woman walked over to a dry erase board on the wall and wrote her name on it, the put Blaine's information up with a magnet. 'Are you guys family? Visiting hours are over now, but I can get you all cots if you need them." She looked over at Rachel. "You the girlfriend?"

"No… umm… Kurt is Blaine's… boyfriend." Rachel looked over at Kurt with a concerned look in her eyes. As Kurt held his breath, waiting for a remark from the nurse, Rachel and he had one of those telepathic conversations that only best friends could have. _'What else did you want me to say?!' _Rachel thought.

'_Oh, I don't know. Maybe say yes?!' _Kurt thought back. He had no idea if this lady was homophobic or not, and really didn't want to risk it.

"Oh, ok. I can go get you a cot." The nurse said to Kurt as he sighed with relief. "But since you two are not family, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave until visiting hours start again at 11:00." She said turning to Finn and Rachel.

"Ok, thank you for your time." Rachel said before turning to Kurt. "Listen, Blaine's going to be fine, ok? We will be back in a few hours." Kurt nodded and turned to look Blaine in bed. Pale, clammy, covered with sweat… sick. His breathing was labored and raspy, even with the mask over his face to help, and Kurt could hear Blaine's heart pounding heavily in his chest.

The nurse walked back in a few moments later with a fold-out cot and a pillow. "Here you go. Every hour or so I need to come in and check on Mr. Anderson to see how he is holding up. Right now I am going to start his treatment, ok?"

Kurt watched as the nurse switched the IV transferring fluids into Blaine's arm for one that would transfer his new medication. "Oh, and one last thing," The nurse said before leaving the room, "Tomorrow, Dr. Stahngun would like to talk to you about the lung transplant. If Mr. Anderson is going to be getting the transplant, he is going to need parental consent since he is younger than 21. So, I would recommend calling any other family he has to come for the talk."

"I will. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be back in an hour." Carolynn walked out the door and down the hall. Kurt searched for his phone before finding it in his back pocket. He looked at it for a moment before dialing Cooper's number and putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Cooper said groggily over the phone.

"Hey, Coop. It's Kurt." Kurt said softly.

"Hey, you better have a good explanation for calling me in the middle of the night…"

"Blaine's in the hospital…" Kurt said, tearing up.

"Wait, what!?" Cooper said, becoming more alert.

"He has t-tuberculosis." Kurt said as he allowed the tears to spill over his lids and down his face.

"Oh shit… how bad?"

"T-the doctor s-said he needs…" He paused, trying to find words, "He needs…" Kurt couldn't finish.

"He needs what?" Cooper waited for an answer, but all he could here was Kurt's heavy breathing. "Kurt, what does he need?"

"He needs n-new lungs…" Kurt whispered, his voice thick with sadness that overwhelmed him.

"Fuck… ok. Did you call our parents yet?"

"No…"

"Ok, well it sounds like you've had a rough night, so why don't you go get some rest and I will call them when I hang up, alright?"

"Yeah… thanks Coop."

"No problem. Is there anything else?"

"The doctor says that you and your parents have to be here to talk about a lung transplant."

"Alright… thanks for the call Kurt."

"ok… bye Cooper."

"Bye Kurt." Kurt heard the phone click on the other end. He put his phone on the window sill and let himself fall into the cot. He looked over to the bed when he heard Blaine moan softly in his sleep, his face contorted with pain.

"It's ok, baby… it's ok…" Kurt soothed as he brushed the hair from Blaine's face.

'.*~ღ~*.'

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS IN THE HOSPITAL!?" Copper winced as his mother yelled over the phone.

"His boyfriend called and said something about tuberculosis. I guess it's pretty serious. We need to go to the hospital and talk to some guy about getting Blaine a lung transplant." Copper rubbed the back of his neck, nervous about what his mother was going to say next.

"A LUNG TRANSPLANT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" So you are telling me that I have to drive all the way to New York from Lima!? You know your father wants nothing to do with Blaine, so you know he isn't going to come. Frankly, I don't even want to come. This sort of shit happens all the time. I can't even trust Blaine to take decent care of himself."

"Mom, chill out. Alright, Blaine's going to need someone there for him, and Kurt and I are not enough. You _and _Dad have to come."

"No."

"Mom… are you seriously telling me that you are going to sit back and let your youngest son suffer just because of his sexuality? That's cold."

"Oh, stop pulling your acting shit with me. You don't care about your brother! When's the last time you saw him? HUH?! His junior year!"

"I expect you and Dad to be there tomorrow. Good bye." Mrs. Anderson gasped as she heard the phone click on the other end.

"William! William, wake up!" Mrs. Anderson yelled.

"You don't think I just heard you screaming over the phone? I'm not going Hannah; end of story." Mr. Anderson rolled back over in bed, covering his head with a pillow.

"William, I don't feel like going either… But let's just do it and get it over with. Maybe Blaine will appreciate us a little more and just get out of our hair!"

"No…"

"William!"

"Fine! I'll go! But only if you stop fucking nagging me!"

'.*~ღ~*.'

Kurt woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing on the window sill. "Hello…?" Kurt mumbled into the phone.

"Hey, it's Cooper."

"Oh, hey Coop. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm almost to New York. I should be at the hospital in less than an hour."

"Have you been driving all night?! Cooper that's dangerous!"

"And so is tuberculosis. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Yeah, bye Cooper."

"Bye, Kurt." Kurt hung up the phone and looked out the window. The sun was just peeking up over the horizon, and all that could be seen was the silhouette of the city in front of the red sky. _Blaine would love this…___Kurt thought to himself.

"Kurt…" Blaine mumbled. His eyes fluttered open slowly and Kurt quickly turned and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, baby. How did you sleep? "

"Okay, I guess…" Blaine said groggily. His new meds made him feel lightheaded and really tired. "Where are we…?"

"We're in the hospital, honey. Cooper and your parents are on their way here right now to come see you, ok?"

"M-my parents…?" Blaine's face became tense.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"My p-parents are coming…?"

"Yes, babe. They're on their way now with Cooper."

"Tell them to t-turn b-back!" Blaine yelled through a fit of coughs that lead to blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped. He ran to the side table and grabbed a small tin that had been left in case this happened. "Blaine, honey. You need to calm down, ok?" He watched as Blaine threw up blood into the tin. Suddenly, the monitor keeping track of his heart beat started to beep.

Blaine started coughing even harder and got scared. His heart started to race even faster in his chest and it hurt. Kurt watched as medical residents and their interns came rushing in. Tears welled up in Blaine eyes. He had never truly been this scared before.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he was forced out of the room. An intern shut the door and Kurt was forced the walk up and down the hall until the situation was taken care of.

'.*~ღ~*.'

A few minutes later, Kurt was allowed back into room 104. Blaine was sitting up in bed, his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face. Just as Kurt was about to enter the room, an intern stopped him at the door. "I'm sorry for stopping you, but try not to get him too worked up, ok?"

Kurt nodded and walked into the room. Blaine looked up at him with his hazel, puppy-dog eyes. Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I w-was so s-scared, Kurt…" Blaine whispered as he cuddled up closer to Kurt.

"I know, I know. But it's all over now, ok?" Blaine nodded and rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I don't wanna die…" Blaine sobbed quietly into Kurt's shirt. Kurt looked down at him and started to tear up. "I don't wanna leave you…"

"You won't, babe. I'm not going to let you; I promise." Tears slid down Kurt's face as he looked down at Blaine. "Now, why don't you want your parent's to come...?"

Blaine looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Just as he was about to speak, an older couple came into the room, followed by Cooper.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? GET OFF MY SON!" Mrs. Anderson took Kurt by the arm and dragged him of the bed.

"Mom…" Blaine moaned.

"No, son. Your mother is right." Mr. Anderson told Blaine firmly. He looked over at Kurt and gave him a dirty look. This was _not_ what Kurt's glimpse into the future was like… it was worse.

'.*~ღ~*.'

_**Author's Note **__**ღ:**_

_**I like this chapter. It was kind of hard to develop, but I think it came out good in the end. PLEASE review this story! I had over 600 visitors to this story by the first day, and only 2 reviews. I'm not trying to be a bitch, but please review this if you read it. If you don't, I can personally hunt you down… It makes me mad when I don't get reviews on a story I worked my ass off making perfect. Please review! **_


End file.
